Winter
Winter is one of the four seasons of Daventry. Winter comes after Autumn and comes before Spring. Notes *An ancient, mossy rock with a hole in it in Daventry, had seen many winters.Narrator (KQ1AGI):"The ancient, mossy rock has seen many winters. There is a small hole at its base." *A pier extends from the village and out into the bay. It is built of heavy timbers to withstand winter storms.Narrator (KQ3) *The squirrels of Llewdor were collecting their nuts for the upcoming winter."Have you got your winter's supply of nuts gathered?" *Squirrels of Daventry also collect nuts before each winter.Narrator (KQ1SCI):"" *It is said that the blue cloak would keep graham toasty warn during the coming winter.Tailor Fey (KQ5) *Icebella is the Queen of Winter.KQ6 Hintbook, pg *Peter Daniels died when he took off his winter flannels.KQ4 *Wood was collected and stacked in the castle courtyard to end up as firewood for winter fires.snw, 135 The woodbins were often emptied by the end of the winter, and not restocked until after spring.KoS, 162 *The depths of winter in Daventry, are extremely cold and frigid.SNW, 177 All food and supplies must be harvested before the end of summer, and early fall to ensure that people are safe through the winter.SNW, 194 *During more difficult times the castle workmen help the villagers prepare for winter.SNW, 233 *The snow, ice and frosts of winter in the Realm of Eldritch are melted by the spring warmth of Ceres, Lady of Spring.KQC, 4th Edition, 389, 390 *During the winter, there are rooms in Castle Daventry that are far too cold and drafty to live in, even with fireplaces and shutters. They closed and become dusty over the winter. In late spring the staff airs out the floors for the summer living.KoS, 12 *Shutters were put up during the winter, and removed during the spring to let in air.KoS, 162 *Valanice's winter wardrobe was put into storage during the spring.KoS, 32 *When cloudless, the winter sky cold blue.KoS, 83 The cold chill is the breather of winter. It can be felt deep in the bones.KoS, 281 *Tilly and her brothers hoped that mysterious winter would go away, if they sacrificed Graham and Shallan to the Laburnum. Graham knew the winter wasn't caused by the creatures.KoS, 112 *When Ahi'aorina was kidnapped in the late spring, an endless second renewed winter developed that year.KoS, 83, 112, 162, 163, 164, 180, 189, 226, 308, 311 When she was finally freed she brought spring back to the world, there was no longer any trace of winter. By the time they reached the bottom of the Glass Mountains, summer birds were flying through the air.KoS, 312 *In Daventry is it is important that food is harvested before the winter.TFC, 13 With Telgrin's evil forces stealing newly harvested crops, the people of Daventry were forced to face the coming winter with naught but empty larders. *Midwinter is the coldest time of the year, there isn't anything much colder.KOS, 275 Behind the scenes Winter like the rest of the seasons are mentioned or used by the games and stories to provides details about the setting of the story. The reference to winter in KQ5, suggests that KQ5 occurs in one of the seasons between spring-autumn. The manual for KQ5 specifies that KQ5 begins in the spring. On earth and likely Daventry, the winter months in the northern hemisphere include December, January, and February. Although late November may also be part of winter. References Category:Seasons